Angel of Mine
by nikki-of-stormhold
Summary: There is a ball at Vampire mountain, and most of the vampire population is going. Including Darren's childhood sweetheart and Steve.
1. Author's Note

**Angel of Mine**

**Before I begin this story I feel there are a few things that should be explained in order for it to be understood.**

**Darren Shan is Lord of the Vampires **

**Both Steve and Kurda Smahlt (the vampire general and now prince from 'Vampire Mountain') are alive. **

**Steve is still against the vampires but especially Darren and Adrielle. He is Lord of the Vampaneze and will go to any length to get what he wants.**

**I have added two characters (at the minute, there may be more) which are vital to the story- they are female characters struggling to fight for their existence in a male dominated world. I will explain a bit about them.**

**Adrielle Stone.**

Adrielle is a seemingly normal human, and not yet a vampire. However she has many friends in the vampire world and has a very important meaning behind her existence……

She went to school with Darren and Steve when they were first old enough for school, and pre- school before that so her loyalties are sometimes torn. Adrielle is my own character and I will explain more about her in the story including appearance as I find putting a picture to a character helps with the flow of the story.

**Artemis 'Aiden' Skyler **

Firstly I'd like toverify that Aiden is not my character, she belongs to** 'Mistress of the Blooded Night' **who has very kindly lent her to me for this story. I am eternally gratefull!

Aiden is a half vampire and was blooded by Darren, Lord of the Shadows. She is very skilled in sword play and knife throwing, not to mention Chinese Stars and hand to hand combat. She is strong willed, sarcastic, has a terrible temper problem and hates asking anyone for help. After what Darren did to her (read 'Fallen') she is hell bent on revenge and is reluctant to trust anyone other than her inside circle of friends. She finds it very difficult to display her emotions.

Adrielle and Aiden are also friends so it is very hard for Adrielle as she feels her loyalty should lie with Darren, whom Aiden despises.

(I also borrowed some of this description from Mistress of the Blooded Night, and I recommend her story 'Fallen' if you want to know more about Aiden. Thanks again Mistress of the Blooded Night!).

Ok, I think that's enough information to get by, so on with the first chapter!


	2. The Calling

**Chapter One- The Calling**

"Aiden, duck!"

The attacker looked momentarily confused as Aiden bent over and rolled to the side of the alley way, and two gun shots rang out. The noise of battle turned to silence as everyone regained their composure.

"Addy I keep telling you it's not in our nature to use weapons like that! We prefer hand to hand combat." Vancha March got to his feet and removed his sword from a motionless, crumpled heap on the ground. Adrielle lowered the gun and smiled.

"I know. But _I am_ not a vampire, am I?" she strode over to the dead man lying at Aiden's feet and rolled his body over using her foot.

"I have no objection to Adrielle using a gun if it's gonna save my butt," Aiden said as she brushed herself down.

Vancha frowned, also dusting himself.

"A, you shouldn't need your butt saving, and B, I don't like your dismissive attitude."

Aiden was about to deliver a cutting reply when Adrielle held up her hand, signalling for them to be quiet. No-one spoke for a few minutes, the two vampires straining their sensitive ears for any sounds.

"Did you hear that?" Adrielle re-cocked her gun and raised it, ready to shoot into the darkness of the allyway.

"We gotta get out of here, now." Aiden picked up her knife, a present from Vancha, and climbed the wall at the end of the backstreet. She stood there for a minute, staring into the fog that concealed the entrance.

"Guys, I'm serious."

Adrielle nodded and secured her gun to the back of her trousers where she could get to it quickly.

"Vancha?" she hauled herself up onto the wall alongside Aiden and prepared to jump down the other side. When the two of them realised that Vancha was not following them, Aiden looked back over the wall.

"Vancha!"

"Just coming!" Aiden watched as he took something from the dead man's coat and made for the wall. Just as he was about to vault up on to it, he yelled out in pain.

"What is it?" Adrielle turned around, but the wall was blocking her view. Aiden had jumped back over it so fast that Adrielle hadn't even heard it. Shortly after, she re-appeared, holding Vancha up and helping him to clamber over the wall.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

There was some kind of puncture wound in Vancha's side which was bleeding severely. He held his hand over it but it wasn't doing much good. His face had turned white and he was finding it hard to walk. Aiden supported him as much as she could but the older vampire was almost twice her size.

"Adrielle, they're following us!"

She helped Vancha to sit against a wall and ripped off her sweater, tying it around his side. He gasped as she pulled it tight, and looked to the wall. Adrielle stood their side of it, and was firing the gun into the ally, aiming as best she could in the fog.

"Addy leave it! We gotta go!"

The gunfire stopped and the two girls helped Vancha to stand up. Leaving their foes behind, the three of them hobbled as best they could back towards their current hideout. This happened to be Adrielle's old flat, which was at the top of a small apartment block. They stood at the bottom of the lift shaft, Vancha now in severe pain.

"Come on!" Aiden said through gritted teeth as Vancha swayed on his already unstable feet. Finally her impatience got the better of her and she kicked the lift doors. They opened with a grating sound and the lift appeared- one passenger inside.

Aiden looked up and her face fell. Adrielle smiled nervously, realising that the lift passenger was her landlady.

"You got company staying with you? Cos you know that's not allowed."

Adrielle followed the woman's gaze to Vancha whom she and Aiden were now propping up. He was covered in his own blood and was groaning.

"Who him? Nah, just some….drunken disorderly I found….on the street. Felt sorry for him."

"What's he doing 'ere then?" the woman stood with her hands on her hips, her husky voice demanding awkward answers. She lit a cigarette and waited for an answer. Adrielle shrugged.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Aiden stepped forwards and threw a relatively hard punch at the landlady, knocking her out cold.

"Can we please get him upstairs now?"

Adrielle smiled again as the two of them practically dragged Vancha into the lift and pressed the buttons for the top floor. It wasn't long before he was lying on his bed, rolling around in pain.

"Now will you tell me what happened?" Adrielle began to bustle around the flat, soaking a towel with cold water and handing it to Aiden. She placed it across Vancha's forehead and told him to lie still.

"I turned around and all I saw was an arrow flying towards Vancha out of the fog. I didn't see who fired it or where from, all I know is, it hit him."

Adrielle sat down on a chair and watched as Aiden did her work.

"You can fix it though, right?" she said hopefully.

Aiden nodded. As second head sorceress to the Vampire clan she quite often had the job of using her talents to cure or nurse sick vampires back to health. She removed the arrow and handed it to Adrielle, quickly slamming her other hand over the wound with a tea towel.

"Wash this and examine it. It might tell us something about who was chasing us and shooting at Vancha."

Adrielle nodded and took the arrow to the sink. It was dripping with blood and broken in the middle, but there was something strangely familiar about it.

"My…pocket…" Vancha was now peaceful as a result of Aiden's work, but found it hard to speak. Aiden took his hand to let him know she was listening.

"Your pocket, Vancha?" she said softly.

Adrielle left the arrow and went to Vancha's jacket, which he had disguarded as he had fallen onto his bed. She searched the pockets until she felt something in one of them. She closed her hand around it and drew it out of the pocket. Opening her hand, she gasped.

Aiden looked around.

"What is it?"

Adrielle hid her hand behind her back and took a breath.

"Nothing. How's Vancha? Will he be ok?"

Aiden let the matter drop, but fully intended to dig further into it later. She knew Adrielle, and something had shaken her.

"He'll be ok, but that doesn't change the fact that someone, or something is trying to hunt us down. We can't run forever Adrielle. We have to sort this out."

Adrielle sighed, exhausted from the evenings events. The trouble was, every evening was becoming the same, and now people were getting hurt.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Then we should eat something I guess." Aiden nodded, watching her friend walk heavily towards the bathroom of the dingy flat. Vancha groaned in his sleep, but his wound had stopped bleeding and was already closing up. Aiden was glad now that she had studied under Evanna. But how had things got to this? One thing was for sure- something had to be done.

In the bathroom, Adrielle sat on the edge of the bath, wrapped in a towel. It was raining outside and the heavy drops were deafening, beating against the window and the roof. She was grateful. That way she couldn't hear herself think, and wouldn't have to face the truths and reality that kept hacking away at her. She shivered. It was cold outside anyway, but the heating had broken down and the landlady refused to do anything about it. Now it would be impossible to ask her. It was alright for Aiden and Vancha- they were vampires and the cold did little to affect them. But to a human it was not pleasant. Adrielle walked over to the wash basin and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was tired and drawn, and there were dark circles around her eyes. How was it that Aiden always looked good? She had to deal with the same crap, but somehow she always looked ok. Vampire thing again probably. She had offered to blood Adrielle, but the human was not yet ready. She wondered if she ever would be. As she made her way through into her room she closed her curtains on the night outside. The street lamps had all gone out. Once dressed Adrielle felt mildly better. She went to her dressing table to find a hair brush, and dug out her hair dryer from her to drawer. As she plugged it in her eyes averted to the flat surface covered with various objects belonging to her. One of them she did not recognize and it made her blood run cold. She dropped the hair dryer and reached out towards it. A single red rose, shimmering at the tips of the petals. She picked it up and gasped as the shimmer spread to her fingertips. He knew. He knew where she was and he had been there. Only one person could have left it. It was the same everytime. A crimson rose with shimmering tipped petals. Steve.

"Addy, you ok?" Aiden knew there was something up. The letter she had taken from Vancha's pocket had not gone un-noticed. She took it from her jeans pocket, unfolding it and laying it next to the rose. All three of them knew now. Aiden would have found out anyway, being vampire.

"Adrielle?" Vancha's voice boomed. He was awake. She took deep breath and opened the door.

"We need to talk."

The three of them sat down together on the shabby sofa, each cradling a mug of hot tea.

"You feel ok Vanch?"

"Fan bloody tastic." The vampire sat back and sighed.

"Those guys, they were….."

"Steve."

There was a moment's pause.

"He found you again?" Aiden looked worrie.

"No one else leaves me roses in my bedroom."

Aiden frowned.

"How do you know It wasn't someone's sick idea of a joke?" she said hopefully.

Adrielle got up and fetched the rose. She threw it at Aiden.

"Look at the petals. When we were in school, Steve and I used to 'go out.' We were only like…6, but he always said normal rose wasn't pretty enough for me so he got some glue and glittered the petals with gold glitter." Aiden studied her friend's face. She was remembering.

Vancha coughed, holding is side.

"That's kinda sweet, for an evil twat like him."

Adrielle smiled and sat down. Aiden laid hand on her arm. The two of them had been through a lot with Darren and Steve, and knew they had to be strong.

"And then there's this little matter." Vancha waved the letter. It was from Vampire Mountain, summoning them there.

"Do we go?"

"Think of the circumstances under which it was delivered. We can't trust them!" Adrielle got up and walked to the window, holding her rose.

"It's genuine. It's marked by Kurda at the bottom."

There was a pause as Vancha checked the letter.

"She's right. We go. Leave tomorrow."

Aiden snorted.

"Fuck off. I'm not going back there. No way."

Adrielle wheeled around to face her.

"I know you're scared Aiden, I am too. But we have to go."

"But…." Aiden searched for an excuse. The vampiress was usually hard as nails on the outside, and would rather suffer than let emotion show, but she couldn't hide it this time. She was terrified.

"Aiden! Darren will not hurt you with us there. I swear I won't let him. But we have to go. I will go to Vampire Mountain, and I will bow to Darren, but I will never treat him with respect that he doesn't deserve. " Aiden nodded, tired.

"What about Steve?"

Adrielle swallowed.

"He wants something. Sooner or later he'll come out of the woodwork and we'll find out what."

"And you think it will be later?" Vancha spoke up.

Adrielle nodded.

"He doesn't have the balls to come out now."

"Guess again sweetcheeks."

All three of them froze at the sound of the Vampaneze Lord's voice.

"Surround them boys."

Roughly 20 vampaneze entered the flat and surrounded the sofa, pointing stakes and guns.

"You got your flower then Addy?" Steve sauntered towards the sofa.

"Don't you dare call me that you son of a bitch." Adrielle threw the rose at Steve and stood up, glaring at him defiantly. Steve clucked is tongue.

"Now now, sticks and stones." He smiled and nodded at a man behind him. Adrielle felt something sharp pierce her skin at the top of her left arm, and the world turned slowly black. The last thing she saw was the smug face of her childhood sweetheart, holding the glittering rose.

**And there you have it. I have lots ideas for this story- if indeed anyone is interested. Got to go now, very sleepy you see. Please review- good and bad comments welcome. I like to know I'm heading in the right direction…… **

**Afternote: this story is for my best buddy Kit- I know we really enjoyed the Darren Shan Saga and wanted to switch places with some of the characters. Better than life at Alcatraz…I mean school**……


	3. The Old and the New

**Chapter Two- In The Dark**

**Disclaimer: aaargggh I hate disclaimers. Its obvious that I don't own the Darren Shan Saga isn't it?**

**Ok, a few things to explain. Firstly, whoever was killed off in the actual Darren Shan saga, their all alive now. Secondly, as lords of their clans Steve and Darren are at loggerheads and will do anything to get at each other, but at the moment its just silly little things and not death. I'm too much of a happy mood to confront killingness today. Here's chapter two!**

"Addy?" Aiden sat up slowly, wincing as pain shot down her neck. Her vision was blurred and nothing seemed to make sense. What the hell had happened?

"Aiden? Is that you?"

Adrielle sounded as groggy as Aiden felt.

"Where are we?"

That was a question that neither of them had the answer to. Yet. They were lying on a bed, in what looked initially like a mud hut.

"Did we get kidnapped to Africa?" Addy looked around, squinting in the dim light. Then it dawned on Aiden.

"Holy crap! We're at Vampire Mountain!" She stood up, and regretted it. Swaying where she stood she examined the ceiling, walls and bed. Addy watched as she took everything in.

"I'm right! We bloody are!"

"Where's that? Vampire…."

"Mountain, Vampire Mountain!"

"But I'm not a vampire."

"Yeah, and that's not the only thing wrong about this situation." Aiden sat back down on the bed and took a breath. She looked confused.

"Firstly, last time I was awake Steve was trying to kidnap us. I'm sure my knee will testify to that, as it actually hurt when it connected with his groin at high speed. Secondly, we're supposed to identify ourselves at the gate, and how could we do that unconscious? Thirdly, where the fuck is Vancha?"

"I'm right here!" The vampire prince boomed from the doorway of their 'cell.'

Addy looked like she was going to cry. She had never been to Vampire Mountain and the last thing she had seen was Steve Leanoard's smirking face.

"Guys, what the hell is going on?"

The two vampires looked sympathetic and Vancha sat between the two girls on the bed.

"Let me explain." He cleared his throat. "Steve drugged us and was planning to kidnap us, but before he could, Kurda Smahlt…"

"KURDA?"

"Yes, Kurda rescued us and sent Steve packing. Then he broke rules and got some of the Vampire army to flit to the mountain carrying us, hence here we are."

"This is bizarre. Have you seen Kurda?"

"Yes. I woke up about an hour ago and he was in my room. He said Darren has something urgent to tell us. We are being…well, you are being escorted to the Hall of Princes in an hour's time. I have to go now, with Kurda."

Vancha looked mildly worried which added to Aiden's sinking feeling.

"Can I quickly show Addy around? I can't just sit here and wait."

"Sure, but Aiden? Be careful."

Vancha got up and strode out of the room, leaving Adrielle completely dumfounded and Aiden frowning miserably.

"Right. Well….. Shall we go look around?" Addy nudged Aiden out of her day dreams, which at that moment were more like nightmares.

"Yeah, sure. I'll take you because you'll get pitifully lost on your own. This place is crazy."

Aiden put on a brave face and got up, leading Addy out of the small, primitive room.

"You know about this place, right? I mean, Vancha and me talk about it all the time."

Addy nodded.

"Yeah, and leading the life I do how could I not? So where are we now?"

"Well, every vampire or visitor gets a cell of their own when they arrive, but I guess we gotta share one for now. Probably cuz you're new and all. Anyway, we are now leaving the cells and are heading to the halls."

Addy nodded, listening intently as they came to a huge cavern like hall.

"This is the hall of Osca Velm, the hall of welcome. See that big slab of stone up there? When theres a council everyone in the mountain has their name carved on it. I bet ours are up there now. We won't go in right now cuz we'll be there forever- vampires love to talk."

They rounded a corner and carried on down a long but brightly lit corridor. Aiden glanced at her watch.

"What you worried about? He can't do anything in front of the other princes, and I'll b there, and Vancha. He'll look after you."

Aiden sighed.

"I'm terrified that I won't be able to control myself and I'll get chucked in a holding cell for smacking him one," she said, quite serious.

"Well if it makes you feel better I'll hold you back. Where's this?"

Addy had to raise her voice as they came to the hall of Perta Vin Grahl, where to natural waterfalls flowed noisily into a huge pool.

"This is where we wash." Aiden stood at the edge of the pool and folded her arms, looking down into the water.

"I'm guessing it's not heated." Addy walked around the edge and looked at the high ceilings. The hall was currently empty but the waterfalls seemed to fill it. Addy jumped as she heard a voice and looked to Aiden, who didn't flinch.

"You two ready?"

"As ever, Gavner." Aiden didn't look up but Addy ran towards the newcomer.

"Gavner! I haven't seen you in forever!" The two of them shared a vigorous hug and beamed. However, Gavner's smile soon faded.

"Guys, I'm sorry but….."

"Let's go."

Aiden lead the way out of the hall as if she were the higher ranking general. Gavner Purl and Adrielle followed her, doing their best to match her brisk pace.

"Who rattled her cage? Apart from the obvious?" Gavner whispered.

"Oh, she's just a little tense at the minute. I'm sure she'll lighten up after a few days here."

They turned a corner and paused at the start of a very long corridor.

"Guys, I can hear every word you are saying," Aiden said haughtily as she was searched by a green clad guard. Addy and Gavner grinned knowingly at each other as they too were searched before being admitted to the hall of princes. The huge doors closed behind them as they stepped into the well lit hall, facing rows and rows of generals and the elevated princes. There was silence as they strode towards the central platform on which the princes' thrones were mounted. They stood in a spread out line beneath them and bowed. Addy glanced briefly at Aiden, noticing her gritted teeth and icy expression. She did not look back.

"You may stand. Gavner, you can resume your position if you would like."

Paris Skyle, the oldest living vampire in the world nodded at the three. Gavner nodded back and went to sit on one of the rear benches alongside other vampire generals. Addy wished he had stayed alongside her and Aiden, as she was finding the whole experience daunting. Also, she was deeply worried about Aiden, knowing full well that she would not be able to hold her back should she flip. Vancha seemed to sense this as he smiled encouragingly at her. Addy smiled back and took a deep breath. She looked along the row of princes and relaxed as one by one they exchanged smiles. Arrow was absent, as one prince always was. Mika Ver Leth sat on the far right, next to Paris Skyle. Darren Shan was in the middle, elevated slightly higher than the princes as he was lord. To the right of him sat Vancha March and Kurda Smahlt. Darren was slouched lazily in his throne, not looking particularly perturbed by anything. He sat up as the girls stood.

"Ahhh, Adrielle! I haven't seen you in a while my friend. How are you?"

He got up and descended the steps to Addy's level. He began to circle the two girls, his head bowed.

"I am well. And you my Lord?" Darren stopped beside her and smiled.

"I am well too, thank you." He looked over to Aiden and smirked, walking slowly toward her. Addy didn't dare look at her friend and looked instead to Kurda on the plat form. He nodded with a smile, the same familiar twinkle in his eyes. Addy took a deep breath and looked to her left. Darren was behind Aiden, which was probably a good thing as her look had turned to one of uncontrollable hatred. She turned and made eye contact with her friend. Addy smiled at her quickly and gulped.

"And you my Lady? How are you?" Darren said.

Aiden's jaw twitched.

"Well, thank you." She said threateningly.

"Not going to ask me?"

"My friend already has, I see no point," was all Aiden could manage.

Darren laughed quietly and began to circle them again.

There was a short silence and the princes looked to one another restlessly.

Adrielle decided to break the silence.

"My lord, perhaps you could explain why we are here. We are still…in the dark as it were."

The lord of the vampires clapped his hands together and resumed his seat alongside the princes.

"Yes I suppose it would be unfair of me to carry this on any longer." He took a breath.

"As I'm sure you are aware, Steve Leanoard is currently out to get us. Earlier this evening I sent one of m princes to retrieve you from his grasp and bring you here. Having done so I have an announcement to make."

Judging from their clueless expressions, the girls guessed that the princes were also unaware of what Darren had to say, which was all the more intriguing.

"I think that we are all working too hard. Being at war with the vampaneze has caused some of us to….. forget how to have fun. As we are not currently in the midst of fighting, I have invited our clan to the mountain for a ball tomorrow night."

The hall of princes was suddenly filled with the low rumble of surprised vampires, and even the princes sat up straight in their thrones.

Suddenly Aiden could stand it no longer.

"What the fuck are you on about? The tossers' messing with our minds!" she yelled.

"Still got a vicious tongue on you then Aiden."

She rolled her eyes and strode towards the doors of the hall. She wrapped on them hard four times and turned to face Darren as they were opened.

"Shove your stupid ball up your arse, along with your over sized head. Coming Addy?"

Adrielle looked to the doors and shook hr head, deciding that her friend needed some time to cool down after the confrontation.

Aiden growled and stormed down the long corridor, snatching back her sword as she met the guards at the end. Addy winced and turned back to the princes.

"She'll be fine after a few hours…possibly drinks…."

Darren smirked and sat back.

"Well I'm glad I still have my old friend here. Would you care to join me for a drink?" Addy nodded dumbly, not knowing what to say. Darren grinned.

"Good. And I'll show you some more of the mountain shall I? It must be very strange for you….." Adrielle looked back at Vancha and Kurda, both of whom were frowning.

Darren paused as he lead her out of the hall, and turned around to face the confused bunch of princes and generals.

"So I'll see you all in the hall of Khledon Lurt tomorrow evening, six O'clock start. Best bib and tucker, and all that….." Adrielle gulped as the lord led her down the corridor, wishing she had gone with Aiden.

Next chapter party time! A load of vampires at a ball…….should be interesting!

There will be dancing, romance and violence!

x x x x x x x x

please please please review!!!!!!


	4. The Ball

**The Ball**

**It's time for a party at Vampire Mountain….. By the way, everyone who was killed in the books? They're alive. All of them. A bit radical but hey, parties are fun with people.**

"Where do you want these, Seba?" Aiden had stopped snapping, as it was impossible around the kind old quartermaster at Vampire Mountain. She was helping him prepare for the ball that the vampire lord had announced would take place that evening. It was only yesterday that she had stormed out of the hall of princes, furious at his arrogance- and the fact that she would have to be nice to people for a whole evening. Seba stood up, rubbing his back.

"Oh, just put them down there if you would, I'll get Harkat to sort them out later." The old vampire's face creased into a tired frown.

"You ok, Seba?" Aiden asked, concerned. Even the oldest vampire in the mountain still fought at 800, and Seba was no different so it was worrying to see him tiring. He smiled.

"I am fine, just nervous."

Aiden laughed.

"You? Nervous? What could possibly make you nervous?"

The old man gave her a sly grin.

"Well miss Aiden, it has been a century or two since I last attended a ball. I fear I have lost my dance ability."

Aiden laughed again and strode over to him with a mug of warm blood.

"Don't you worry Seba. Adrielle and Vancha will have you 'partying on down' in no time!" she took a seat on a barrel of ale and sighed, sipping from her own mug.

"Oh, now that is a shame." Seba sounded a little disappointed.

"What is?"

"I was rather hoping that you would 'show me the ropes' where 'grooving' is concerned."

Aiden frowned.

"Has Darren told you to make me go?" she snapped. Seba sat down on a barrel slowly, looking sad.

"Ahh, Aiden, I merely thought you could do with some fun. Your life is so serious, sometimes I think you forget how to let go. I have not spoken to Darren since this morning, and that was to discuss food."

Aiden's face softened slightly.

"And you know, I would not 'make' you do anything, even if the Lord asked me to. You are not the sort to be 'made' to do things. I am sorry if I have offended you." He went to stand up, but had some difficulty. Aiden got up to help him but withdrew, remembering that Seba would rather die than have help standing up.

"No Seba, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any offence either."

Seba winked and carried on with his work. He had always had a soft spot for Aiden, she reminded him so much of someone he had known a long time ago.

"Hey! I have been looking everywhere for you!" Adrielle bounded into the store room, looking flushed and excited.

"We have to go get ready!"

Aiden sighed.

"I'm not going."

Addy rolled her eyes.

"I know you're not. Now let's go choose a dress each!"

Aiden looked confused.

"I just said…"

Addy cut her off.

"Look, miss 'I'm so tortured and nobody loves me,' if you don't go to this ball who the hell has achieved anything? Except Darren cos that's exactly what he wants. You're playing straight into his hands."

Aiden was going to speak but could not get a word in edge ways.

"Go to the fricking ball and have a great time! Wind him up! Throw yourself at every male you see and rub it in his face! Hell, it's not like we're short of them. There are very few women here so all eyes are on us!"

Aiden thought for a moment.

"Back me up here Seba." Addy stood with her hands on her hips, smiling craftily.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Miss Stone is right. You should use the party to your advantage."

Aiden looked at them both through narrowed eyes.

"Pleeeaaasssseee?"

A short pause.

"FINE." Aiden stormed out of the store room and marched curtly up the bright tunnel, Adrielle trailing behind.

"I will see you two belles later then!" Seba called after them, chuckling to himself and restacking a high shelf.

"Arra says we can go get ready with her cos her quarters are bigger. She has stuff we can wear and she'll even help……."

"SHUT UP!" Aiden screamed.

Adrielle stopped and looked like a kicked puppy. Aiden stopped a little way ahead of her and turned around slowly.

"Addy, I'm really sorry. I….. Let's go have a good time." She smiled and gestured for Addy to join her further up the tunnel. Addy grinned and ran after her.

"Worked then."

"What?"

"Iv'e been perfecting my puppy dog eyes. They work a treat on Kurda."

"Oh, they do, do they?" Aiden said in an insinuating voice. Addy just giggled and knocked on Arra's door. There was a rule that female vampires had doors to their quarters- made by the princes. It opened and Arra Sails beamed at them.

"Holy crap, what made you so happy?"

She dragged the two of them inside and closed the door.

"I've been living with men so long, I forgot that I was a lady!"

Her hair was in curlers and she wore a long whit dressing robe over her clothes.

"What are you wearing under there?" Aiden asked, walking over to a rail of dresses.

"My dress. Now you choose one."

"Where did you get these? They're not exactly vampire style."

Arra sat down at a small table and began to take the rollers out of her hair.

"I picked them up from a guardian. He was going to a city and Darren apparently told him to get them."

Addy looked at the dresses one by one, trying to decide which colour she was going to wear.

"What do you think? Red? Or black? Or blue?"

Aiden sighed.

"Tell you what, I'll cut them up and make you a nice multi coloured toga if you're quiet. Now find me one!"

Addy giggled, happy to see Aiden relaxing. Arra went over to the rail and picked one out.

"Darren requested that you wore this."

She handed it to Aiden who scowled. It was a beautiful dress, but she was not going to abide by his rules. She handed it to Addy instead.

"You wear it."

Adrielle smiled.

"That'd piss him off."

Arra smiled too.

"I'm glad to see that my girls are still as rebellious as ever. Now, on with this dress Miss Stone." She slid the dress from the hanger and unzipped it. Addy took it and pulled it over her head. The other two females laughed as she struggled to pull it down, messing up her hair in the long and painful process. Arra zipped it up at the back and stood back to admire it. It was long- down to the floor, and a very dark red colour satin. The top was low cut, and dipped at the back, whilst the bodice was laced with a discreet gold pattern up the sides.

"Addy, you look stunning." Aiden said, smiling at her friend.

"I can't wait to see his face!"

They laughed again and turned back to the rail. Arra threw her robe off to reveal an ankle length dress, deep purple in colour. It was similar to Addy's at the top, revealing her muscular arms. She picked up a long scarf type garment and draped it around her shoulders, claiming that she needed it to strange unwanted oglers. Aiden picked out a short black dress that draped just below her knees. It had a lot of net under the skirt, and was figure hugging at the top. It had thin straps at the shoulders that crossed over at the back, and sparkled in the candle light. Arra complimented it with a silver necklace and scraaped Aiden's long hair into an elegant style.

"Ha! I definitely can't wait to see the loser's face now! I wish vampires could be photographed…."

Arra made a strange gurgling noise through putting on some lipstick.

"Guess what I heard?" she said, smacking them together.

"What?"

"That Darren plans to try to set Adrielle up with one of the princes."

Adrielle dropped a mirror on her foot and screamed.

"What? Which one?"

Aiden laughed.

"I bet it's Paris, just to spite you."

Arra shook her head and chuckled.

"Nope, it's not Paris and it's not himself, cos he's got…..other plans." Aiden scowled, knowing full well what those other plans were.

"Then it's between: Arrow, Kurda, Vancha, and Mika."

"You're mucking about, right?" Adrielle asked, looking worried.

"Why? They're all nice guys. Oh and it's not Arrow- he's still distraught over the human woman he lost to a vampaeze."

Adrielle made a high pitched squeaking sound.

"So it's down to those three?"

"I don't see a problem. I thought you and….." A shoe hit Arra in the stomach befor she could finish her sentence.

"I don't know what you two are finding so funny. You're practically betrothed to Darren, and you!" She turned to Arra. "You and Mr 'I'm so far up my own arse I could eat last night's dinner' Crepsley are secret lovers!"

The room was silent, before it exploded into a huge fit of laughter.

The evening to come was going to be interesting. _Very_ interesting.

**Ok, imagine this: Vampires in tuxedos. Well I find it funny. Especially Vancha.**

**Please Review!!!!**

**I go now away to write chapterness of the ball kind. Fare thee well citizens of the strange world I live in……..**

**X x x x x x x x x**


End file.
